1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to managing computers systems in a distributed network, and more specifically, to a method for distributing software over slow network links via electronic mail.
2. Description of Related Art
Many companies issue laptops, notebooks, and hand-held computers to their employees. These computers allow the employee to work both at the office and away from the office at remote locations. As a result, remote computers currently represent three out of every ten personal computers (PCs) in Corporate America. This number may increase to almost seven out of ten by the end of 1999.
Although remote computers provide flexibility, they are difficult to support when they are not connected to a local area network (LAN) based system. For example, typical methods of updating and supporting these devices involve, packaging up the devices and sending them back to a central office for new software packages and configuration changes or waiting until the devices are brought in from the field and left with system administrators for a couple of days. These methods create a significant amount of downtime and loss of productivity for businesses.
A solution to the problem involves providing access to software updates over a dial up link for remote users. Yet, the resources used to create such access are lacking in most LAN based systems.
As more remote devices become part of the standard corporate computing power, a clear need is emerging for a solution that allows remote users to connect to a LAN without bringing their computers in from the field.